Mikey and April: Forever Friends
by eno1988
Summary: This is a peek at what's going on in other lives throughout the Raph and April series' I've been writing. This is a one shot that I may elaborate on later.


April felt like one of those people she hated. You know those people who manage to make everyone else's life about them? She felt like one of those people. There was always something going on with her and Raph and she was always dragging the other three into their situations. She hated looking in the mirror and thinking about all she had put them through, it made her hate her reflection. April thought back on the days before she and Raph and all the time she had for Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. April was Mikey's favorite person in the world and what had she done for him in the last year? Dessert him.

She knew it was dangerous but she missed him so much. April threw on a hoodie and made her way down the tunnels into the sewer in search of Mikey so she could tell him how sorry she was for how badly everything had gone and how much she missed him. Not hearing Angel Cakes from over her shoulder made her heart hurt. Quietly, April pushed the door of the lair open and it was silent. Everything was much more quiet with April and Raph living above ground and Casey hung out there more now too. Her eyes took in her old home and she gazed sadly at Splinter's chair. Her chest became one large knot as his memory rushed through her mind. She swallowed hard and kept her mind focused. Soft talking came from down the hall, so she followed the voices.

The closer she came, she could hear it was Mikey and Carly giggling together. She peered through the crack of the door and saw them sitting Indian style facing each other. April watched Carly. She was gazing at Mikey as he spoke. She was smitten with him. With her Mikey.

"What's this scar from?" Carly asked pointing to the a little ridged spot of scales on his bicep.

Mikey looked at it for a moment. April remembered that scar well.

"This one was we were running from the Foot two years ago. We didn't out run all of them. It was right before April was taken and we had to fight some of them off. April was kicking some serious ass and I saw a guy going for her from behind and I grabbed him before he could get to her and he knifed me. She sewed me up."

"You've saved her a lot, huh?" Carly asked touching the scar on his arm once more.

Mikey grinned as only Mikey can, "Yeah, but if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be alive, so..."

April felt guilty as she listened to Mikey and Carly, but she couldn't tear herself away. She had never seen this side of him before. He was Mikey, but a more serious version. He really liked her.

"You really love her, don't you?" She said in a melancholy tone.

"We all love Ape. She just loves Raph differently." He conceded.

April's face squished up as she felt some tears creeping up. She had really left him alone and now he was finding comfort with someone who could give him more than her.

Mikey gazed at Carly, "It doesn't mean I don't have feelings for someone else."

Carly's eyes brightened, "You know, I thought April was crazy falling for Raphael. I just didn't grasp it. Now I've spent all this time with you..." Her hand grazed Mikey's cheek.

April watched as Carly leaned into Mikey and he quickly moved to her face before she changed her mind. They locked lips, awkwardly at first. April was certain she was witnessing Mikey's first kiss ever. Carly pulled back and looked at Mikey with calm eyes. She moved back in slowly trying to show Mikey what to do. He relaxed and held her face in his hands as they found their rhythm. April quietly backed away from the door and left the lair quickly. Once she was in the safety of the tunnel, she let her sobs go. She walked back to the loft in tears.

Once inside, she wiped her face and grabbed a bottle of water and a cookie and prayed what just happened was pregnancy hormones. Raph came around the corner from working out and saw her red blotchy face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I must be going crazy is all." She replied wiping her cheeks.

Raph leaned against the counter, "You're gonna have to gimme more to go on."

"I went down to the lair-"

"You did what? DO you know how dangerous that is, especially being pregnant?!" Raph popped off in anger.

April's face squished up again as the tears welled up again, "Yes. But I had to do something."

"Like what?!"

"I had to talk to Mikey." She sniffled.

Raph shook his head in exasperation, "We have cellphones for that very reason. Call him and he will come to you."

"I felt like making the effort to go to him would make it seem better."

"Make what seem better?"

April placed her hands on the counter, "My apology."

"What were you apologizing for?" Raph asked, his tone calming.

"I've ditched him. It has all been about me and I feel terrible about it and I just wanted him to know that I didn't mean to do it. It just happened." She explained.

Raph nodded in understanding, "So, why did you come back crying? Did it not go well?"

"I didn't get to talk to him. I kind of walked up on him and Carly kissing. They didn't see me, but I saw them."

"You started crying because you saw Mikey kissing Carly?" He asked.

"No, it's not just that. It was what she said before that. She said you sure have saved April a lot and Mikey told her I had saved him just as much. And that I just happened to love you differently than I love them." April wiped her eyes, "And I know it's weird for me to be upset over them kissing."

Raph sighed, "It's really not that weird. It's not that you are upset over the kiss. I think you that you think the kiss represents him replacing you in his life." Raph reached his arm out to her and pulled her in close, "Look, I know when we first started doing our thing, I was crazy jealous about you hanging out with my brothers even though it's what you had always done. I felt like I needed all your time. Once we were together for a while and I matured a little I realized they needed you, too. So even though you're my girl, you're Mikey's girl in a different sense... He's honestly got you in a way that I will never have you because you and Mikey are truly friends to the very core. You two have the purest form of love because you would do anything for each other and it's not intimate, it's just undying truth that you two will always have each others backs. I could never imagine being just friends with you ever again. You are my woman and I have had you in every way possible and if I had to go back to the way things used to be, I don't think I'd make it because I live for this intense, sexy life that we live together. I could never look at you and not want you the way I do. Mikey just looks at you the way a puppy looks at his owner, it's just love. So, just be happy for him that he found some poor girl to make out with him and remember that he loves you regardless."

April grinned from ear to ear, "You know, if I had come home two years ago and told you I was upset over Mikey kissing a girl, you would have popped a gasket. Splinter did better than he thought."

"You may have helped a little." Raph admitted and kissed April softly.


End file.
